Talk:Keefe and Sophie/@comment-33779515-20180106055605/@comment-98.144.143.66-20180106194939
Well... here's some arguments: For one, Keefe and Sophie's relationship has developed more deeply than Fitz and Sophie's. In the beginning, Keefe was kind of just a 'sidekick' to Fitz, and there wasn't that deep of a relationship between him and Sophie. They were just friends. But as the series went on, Keefe and Sophie began to trust each other more, and later, began to develop feelings for each other. They went through thick and thin together. I'm not saying Fitz and Sophie DIDN'T develop a relationship, it just isn't as deep as Keefe and Sophie's... Basically, Sophie met Fitz and thought he was good-looking (with the teal eyes and all) and developed a crush on him. They became Cognates, and late in the series, Fitz started liking Sophie. Also, I feel what sparked Fitz liking Sophie was that he thought she liked him. In Neverseen when they were doing trust exercises, Fitz maybe guessed that Sophie was going to say she liked him, and then the whole 'head vs heart' thing happened, and he started liking Sophie. But that's just my theory. I'm not sure if it's actually true. Keefe and Sophie are also there for each other. Sophie helps Keefe deal with the fact that his mom is part of the Neverseen. And Keefe helps Sophie deal with MULTIPLE obstacles. Like, in Nightfall, when they're at the library researching and Sophie starts to cry about her family. Also, have you ever heard someone say "We are hardest on the people we love most." Well, that would explain all the times Sophie gets mad at Keefe. Like, when he gets injured by King Dimiter (for Sophie, none the less!) Sophie yells at him because she really cares about his safety. She is hard on him because she really cares about him. And I disagree with Keefe's personality being "too light" He is a very complex character. He has many layers and just prefers to hide the one that is all deep. He actually tells this to Sophie in Exile when he says "'I know I crack a lot of jokes, Sophie, but . . . that's just because it's easier, you know? It's how I deal. But that doesn't mean I don't care. I do. A lot." Furthermore, he shows Sophie his "deep, caring, side" Like when he tells her she'll never lose him, no matter how much of the 'crush stuff' goes on. For self-love: Keefe doesn't love himself, he just jokes about it to hide his 'deep side.' But Sophie often tells him he's special and "one of the best guys she knows" even though his own parents don't think he's that great, especially his dad. For honesty: I'll admit that sometimes Keefe hides stuff from Sophie, but that's only to protect her. I heard this somewhere: "Love comes with sacrifice." Keefe sacrifices a lot for Sophie. (Like his safety, when he battles King Dimiter and trust when he hides stuff from her in Nightfall for her protection) He slowly opens himself up to her, which again shows their deep relationship. For communication: Just because Sophie and Fitz are Cognates doesn't mean they have to end up together. Alden and Della weren't Cognates, were they? Cognates can be really good friends and still be able to trust and communicate with each other. Fitz should be able to do that without being with Sophie. And vice versa. Keefe and Sophie have really good communication, and not just verbally. Their window slumber parties were a way of communication. It was a way of saying "I'm here for you" And don't forget their signature phrase: "Don't hate me" and "I will never hate you." It's like their own special way of saying "I love you" For trust: Sophie and Keefe trust each other a lot. And trust is earned. Keefe and Sophie both earn each other's trust, not like Sophie and Fitz who do trust each other, but I feel like a lot of times, especially with Sophie, one of them was kinda pressured into telling the other certain things because of their Cognate trust exercises. Keefe really trusts Sophie with some of his memories he regains in Neverseen and Lodestar. Sophie also really trust Keefe. In fact, he was the first person she told about the Black Swan. Keefe doesn't like Sophie, he loves her. A lot of people see this. EdaIine, Ro, Mr. Forkle, Grady, and Sandor (tell me if there's more) I could totally see him sacrificing his own life for Sophie's. Though that would be so sad... I also really do think that Keefe would break if he didn't end up with Sophie. She is almost the only reason he didn't break because of guilt and anger and confusion about his family. Sorry if that was kinda long, I can get into these arguments sometimes... And, I'm not hating on Fitz. He's a really good brother, son, friend and overall great character. I just don't think he's meant for Sophie. I think he will end up being a Counsellor. Also, I'd just like to thank the Sophitz shippers for being really polite with any disagreements. SOKEEFE FOREVER!!!!